Fairy Tail one-shot
by Author Max
Summary: These are stories of Fairy Tail characters I try to picture. If you like it, review plz.
1. Chapter 1 Romeo and Wendy

**My second fanfiction on Fairy Tail. I hope you like it. I'm trying pair offs this time.**

**My first couple I think very cute is Romeo and Wendy, even though she is seven years older, the still looks like thirteen years old I'm guessing.**

**Romeo's POV:**

It's been seven years since Natsu nii-san, Lucy nii-san, Gray, Erza, everyone disappeared on the island Tenroujima. I wanted to show Natsu nii my fire magic I have been learning for the seven years. But who knew if they were coming back. And here I am, bored to death, reading a comic book my dad got me a week ago, thinking it would cheer me up. But it didn't. Nothing did. Now when I think of it, I get an impression that the others are dead yet a small part of me kept insisting they aren't. I suddenly grew teary. I just wanted to run when someone kicked the door open.

"WE'RE HOME!" said a group of people. I was shocked, Dad was shocked, basically whoever's left of the guild was shocked. Here, standing before me was Natsu nii-san. Lucy nii, Gray, Erza, Levy, Happy, Wendy, especially Wendy, wait what? Out of everyone, my eyes were caught onto Wendy. Why? She caught me staring and smiled. I turned away, feeling a huge embarrassment on my face.

"Romeo!" I looked up and saw Natsu nii-san standing in front of me.

"Nii-san," was all I said. Like when I was a kid, he still rubs my head like seven years never past. I ended jumping on him giving him a bear hug. Lucy was chatting with Kinana, Wabaka and Dad was talking to Master Makarov, Gajeel and the other guys told about what happened. Not much detail came out. I hopped down off Natsu nii and showed him my fire magic.

"Wow, you can use fire magic Romeo? I guess I can teach you one of my techniques. How about it?" Nii-san said.

"Cool!" was my answer. I was so wrapped up into everyone home I couldn't focus. Everyone celebrated and drank for fifteen minutes until someone brought up the financial crisis on the guild. Everyone saw the bill, it was 5,384,560 jewels. We added up whatever we had and it was 4,792,170 jewels. We were missing 592,390 jewels. The job board only has jobs reward up to 30,000 jewels. And there were only five job papers. I heard someone crying and looked to my left and saw Wendy in the corner crying with her heart and soul coming out.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"My entire three years savings are gone! I dried up!" she cried. I can relate to that. I lost my entire bank account savings for the guild, but I had to accept it. "It was 398,700 jewels!"

398,700! That's more than what I had. Guess I can't relate. But still! All I had left was 30,000 I've been saving for a special occasion. Maybe I can take her out.

"Hey, Wendy," I said. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Maybe I could take you out to your favorite restaurant if you want. My treat?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" she said, hugging me so hard my eyes threatened to pop.

"Wen…dy…can't…breath…!" I said in a suffocated voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said in her soft voice. "See you at six?"

"Yeah! Sure!" I said. I don't mean to steal nii-san's quote, but boy am I sure I'm fired up! I would've stayed that way is Happy didn't say, "You lllliike her!" while rolling his tongue. I first reaction was to punch him in the face sending him flying into Carla, who was talking to Lisanna.

Later that day, at six o' clock, I went to Wendy's temporary apartment and she looked really nervous. She saw me and smiled. GOD HOW I LOVE THAT SMILE!

"Hey Wendy," I said. I don't know if she panicked or had a nervous breakdown or something, but she used her Roar of the Sky Dragon on me sending me skidding through the water the way you would throw stones. I swam back on shore where she was waiting for me. Said hi again and she blew me back into the water. GOD I GOT TO HAVE THIS GIRL!

When we manage to get to the restaurant, after I dried myself, It turned out her favorite meal cost 35,000 jewels. Luckily my dad gave me an extra 10,000 jewels, but I got NOTHING TO EAT! Scratch that. It usually the type of food she and Carla usually have together. They only finish half and eat the rest for breakfast the next day. Thankfully, since I have my dad's appetite, we manage to finish the meal together. We paid the check and head for the lake.

**Wendy's POV:**

"It's a nice view," I said while watch the sun set. "The sun is so beautiful when it sets."

"Not as beautiful as you," Romeo said hugging me closer.

**Quick Romeo's POV:**

_Crap, did I just say that?! _I thought.

**Back to Wendy's POV:**

_Did he compliment me? _I thought. _How sweet?_

I look at his face and saw embarrassment written all over him. He so cute.

"Hello, Earthland to Romeo. This is Wendy speaking. Come in please," I said. He snapped out of his trance and started stuttering and sputtering nonsense. I giggled and he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Do you really think so?"

"Huh?" he said. "You mean about you." I nodded.

"Yes. Your actually the most beautiful living being I have ever known," he said. Just straight up said it. He caught himself and immediately started sputtering nonsense again. This might be too quick, but I giggled and kiss him fully on the lip. He froze and I thought I made a wrong move. I backed away when he pulled me closely and kissed me ferociously. I responded pretty well. Soon in became a full on make out session and would've stayed that way if a voice didn't interrupt us.

"HOLY CRAPPING GOD! WENDY!" I take it that would be Carla. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Both Romeo-kun and I were blushing. Wait Romeo-kun. Yeah I guess I could say that.

"If your gonna do that, get a room," Happy said, flying over Carla. "So Carla, how about that date?"

"Fine…" and they went off to wherever they went.

"Hey Wendy," I look at Romeo. "Three words: I love you."

I was shocked and speechless. He said he loves me. I grab him to a bear hug and repeated th exact three words over and over again. This was the boyfriend I always wanted.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu and Lucy

**My second one-shot (sorry if the font is different, probably use this font now on if it changed, idk)**

**NaLu**

**This also happened after the Tenroujima incident.**

Natsu's POV:

"Natsu, Natsu wake up," I heard. I groaned in refusal because I was still tired. I was on my bed when the voice said again. "Natsu wake up, dammit."

"Go away Lucy," I said. Wait...Lucy? How does she know where I live? I could have sworn she doesn't know. I shot up, and instead of seeing walls of my house, I see trees surrounding me while Happy and I were covered in dirt. Well, Happy looked a little buried in dirt. I turn to my left and saw Lucy. "Uh...where the hell are we?"

"We're still on Tenroujima I think," she said. It made sense. The trees around us smells like Tenroujima.

"Huh? Its morning? Where's my fish?" Happy said. Waking from his slumber.

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy!" I turn around and saw Alzack and Bisca running towards us. I was confused for a second there. Did Alzack get a hair cut? Why is Bisca wearing disturbingly exposed clothing? And who's the little girl on Alzack's back?

"Al! Bisca!" I shouted back. Then Happy said, "Natsu, why are we surrounded by trees?"

"We're still on Tenroujima my small blue friend," I said.

We regrouped with everyone else stuck on Tenroujima. Stripper, Metal Brain, Levy, Gramps, Juvia, the Rajin Tribe, Wendy and Carla, Lily, the Strauss family, and the S class mages Erza, Gildarts, Laxus. We all had questions. One of them was from all of us asking, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEVEN YEARS PAST?! WE STILL LOOK THE SAME YA' KNOW!"

Al, Bisca, Jet, and Fat ass that looks like Droy sighed. I noticed. Al and Bisca look more like an adult. Jet has a new style of clothing. Droy is a fat ass. And the small girl would be Asuka, Al and Bisca's daughter. She looks like them dammit. We got home and went to an old shack that says Fairy Tail on it. We were so confused. The ones who weren't on the island informed us that since our seven years absence, we lost the title of number one guild. We saw the door open and found a gang in there trashing everything there and out of anger, we all beat the crap out of them. They were from Twilight Ogre. When we gave them a beat down, they ran away.

"We're home!" I shouted. We all celebrated. I've learned that Romeo can use fire magic so I considered to teach him some of my move. We celebrated our return. We drank, we fought, we even danced. It lasted about fifteen minutes when someone mention the guild's financial crisis. Everyone went down again. We were so...depressed or something, we just stopped doing everything and just went down.

I noticed Romeo asking Wendy out to cheer her up so I decided to do the same with Lucy since her rent in the house is about 5,000,000 or so jewels for seven years. Happy and I still had our house but by the time we got there, we searched and found we had no money. I tried one strategy. I remembered I buried a few hundred jewels near my house for emergency. I went to the burial spot and found that it was 400,000 jewels weren't touch but the print started to fade. Happy went to Carla and I went to Lucy. I found her on the play ground Lisanna, Happy, and I used to play in. She was on the swings, holding Plue and crying.

"Uh...Luce?" I said. I was really worried for her. She looked up to me and simply said yes. "I was wondering if you would go out with me."

She stopped crying. I freaked in fear that she was going to pummel me down. But she just said, "Like a date?"

Well that was a start. I will admit I have developed the same feelings I had for Lisanna, only stronger than that. Lisanna started to date Laxus, which seem pretty disturbing for some reason, but I let it pass.

"Yeah, like a date," I replied. She pounced on me and constantly yelled thank you. She held on to me with so much force that I soon couldn't breath. When she realized what is happening, she let go saying sorry.

"So where is your favorite restaurant?" I asked.

"Guardian cafe," she said. I heard that they charge expensively. Atleast 30,000 jewels for a meal. I better not eat to much or else I'll lose all my money. That would have sucked. We arrived at Guardian cafe and ordered food. Lucy ordered a sirloin steak with broccoli and gravied mash potatoes. I checked the menu and it said that the steak was like 40,000 jewels? Is it that good? I ordered a spicy chicken wing with some salad and some fries. That was 50,000 jewels. Note to self; never come here again no matter how good the food is. We ate the food and found it was pretty good. Not as good as fire though, but it did make me want more till I'm full. I notice there was a little flame so I set a napkin on fire. Lucy looked at me and was about to shout what are you doing until she saw me put the flaming napkin in my mouth to eat the fire. I became full in the instant. She calmed down. We finished and paid the check and left.

"Well, thanks for the dinner," Lucy said. "But I still don't have a place to stay. Is it okay for me to stay in your place?" I froze on that thought. My house was a freaking mess, there is no way she could stay in a place like that.

"Uh...Lucy, I don't think you can...I mean my house is a mess, I haven't clean in ages...you wouldn't like my living environment," I said continuously spouting nonsense. I didn't know what to say. All she did was giggle. I looked at her.

"I don't mind," she said in a suspiciously calm voice. I gave up. We just continued chatting about what happened at dinner.

By the time we got to my house, I turned on the lights and saw my house completely clean. My jaw instantly dropped. No wonder Lucy was calm when she said she didn't mind. She must've summon Virgo to clean my house while we were gone. That assumption and Virgo sleeping on my couch.

"VIRGO WAKE UP!" I shouted. She immediately sat up and walked to Lucy's side bowing.

"Princess, is it time for punishment, because I fell asleep?" she asked. She always ask for punishment and I never knew why.

"No, you can go," Lucy said and with that, Virgo disappeared.

"You actually ask Virgo to clean my house?" I asked Lucy in a very confused manner. Because I was.

"Yes," she said. "I needed a place to stay so I thought I stayed in your place."

"Yeah, I would let you but at least call Virgo once we got to my place."

Virgo reappears and said, "It took me at least a two hours to finish cleaning your house while you were gone, Natsu-san." and then dissappears.

"Never mind," I said. Lucy went to take a bath and I went to my closet to see any clothing that can fit her. Lucky I did. I had a shirt, blue pants and a jacket. **(A:N/ Natsu's disguise clothing when he traveled to Edolas.)** I set them on my bed and went to washing machine to wash Lucy's clothing. When that was done, I use my magic to heat it up, but not set it on fire. When her undergarments were dried, I put them on the bed before she walked out the bathroom.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called.

I went to the bathroom door and said, "What's up?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, its on my bed."

"Okay, thanks," and I left. When Lucy finished dressing, she walke out and I couldn't help but stare at her. The clothes somehow fit her perfectly and exposed her curves...wait what? I'm not a perve! Stop staring at her Natsu! I mentally punched my face which ended put setting my head on fire. I ran to the sink and turned on the faucet to dowse my head with water. Lucy just laughed. She probably knew what I was thinking and I had embarrassment written all over my face. When my head was no longer on fire, I look up then out the window. I felt Lucy's arms wrapped around my waste as she rested her head on my back. I smiled and we remained that way for fifteen minutes. I then turned around, facing her and brought my head down and kissed Lucy directly in the lips. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to make out for a good twenty minutes. Soon we had to break away for oxygen and stared at each other for another thirty seconds. I can see it in her eyes that she needs me as much as I need her, but I also knew she wanted to wait. I rest my forehead on hers and said the three words with my whole heart, "I love you, Lucy."

She rests her head on my shoulder and whisper back, "I love you too, Natsu." We went to my bed and slept in each others arms. FYI: NO WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING CRAZY OR EXTREME! JUST SLEEPING!


End file.
